1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box and more particularly to a tool box which has a foldable set.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand tools are ordinary and widely using in houses and factories. People often assemble and fix things by using the hand tool with various tool bits. Therefore, a tool box can make a user more convenient to carry the hand tool and those various tool bits.
A conventional tool box comprises a box. The box has a top cover and a bottom cover which are pivoted on each other. A plurality of receiving grooves is uniformly and horizontally defined on an inner surface of the bottom cover. The receiving grooves are respectively corresponding to the tool bits. Under this arrangement, the tool bits are respectively received on the receiving grooves horizontally, and the user closes the conventional tool box to carry the tool bits conveniently. However, the conventional tool box still has two disadvantages as following:
First, each receiving groove occupies large area of the inner surface of the bottom cover because the receiving groove is horizontally defined on the inner surface of the bottom cover. Therefore, the bottom cover cannot contain more receiving grooves and the amount of receiving grooves is not enough to receive more tool bits.
Second, when the user wants to take out the tool bit from the receiving groove, the user must bend up the tool bit by a finger at first, and then pull out the tool bit from the receiving groove rather than pull out the tool bit from the receiving groove directly, because the tool bit is horizontally received on the receiving groove. Therefore, the user spends much time and energy on taking out the tool bit from the receiving groove of the conventional tool box.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.